New Girl
by The Girl with a Psychic Paper
Summary: All Ashlyn wanted was to stay in her castle of a school in Colorado, where a fourteen year old in calculus was accepted. But after being sent to Coates, she begins to develop strange powers. Is there more to her power than meets the eye? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really like the 'second FAYZ' stories, so here's an OC one. I know some people don't like these, but I do. I blame role-play. Oh, well.**

**Anyway, I own nothing (except for Ashlyn.)**

**Review and read please!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up to find my mom standing over me. "You need to get up. It's your first day and I want you to be ready." I groan and fall back.

"I don't want to go."

"Come on. It won't be that bad."

"Right," I say, getting up, "I'm only being sent to boarding school for rich 'troubled kids.' what could go wrong?" she glares at me. "You haven't even told me why I'm going."

"I did. You nearly blew up the country, remember!"

"But mom!" I protest, "you shouldn't have taken me there in the first place! I mean, isn't there a 'no kids aloud' sign, or something? I mean, just because dad was put of town, doesn't mean you should take me to a top-secret military base! How stupid an idea is that! And you call me impulsive!"

She blushes. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you hacked into a computer that was owned by the secret services. What do you think that says about you?"

"That I'm a genius?" I cut her off before she can respond. "Look, I get it. You're mad. Usually mad parents send their kid to the grandparents, not to a boarding school!"

"You should have thought about that earlier."

"You should have told me you worked for the CIA before now."

"I know, but now I don't. Now I "used to work for the CIA." Thanks to you. So get used to Coates."

I groan but get ready. She forced me to pack weeks ago, so I have clothes. I put on black pants and a red t, trying to draw attention away from my unnerving purple eyes. It won't last for long. I don't apply makeup.

I came to Perdido beach a few weeks back to get used to the weather. It's so much better than Colorado that I don't complain.

When I reach Coates, I see that it really is as dreary as the rumors. Oh this should be fun. I grimace. Definitely different than the school that's almost like a castle I attended. I bid my mother farewell and walk in.

I'm attracting more stares than I'd like. A boy with black hair and curious, calculating eyes makes eye contact with me for a second then I look away. He seems to radiate power. I ignore them all and carry my suitcase up the stairs, head held high and eyes straight ahead. When I reach my room, I lie on the bed and stare at the wall. I am so bored.

Half an hour later, I get up and open my bag, pulling out the laptop. I start it up and go back to working out ways to escape Coates. I'm at this for another fifteen minutes until a knock sounds on the door. I hurriedly save and close before opening the door. It's the boy I noticed earlier. What's he doing here?

"What?" I ask him.

"Can I come in?" I think for a second, assessing him, then nod. His eyes sweep the room, noticing every detail. He also sees I have the rare privilege of a room to myself.

"What do you want?"

His voice is charming, trying to make me comfortable. "Just checking on you. We don't get many new people. I was simply seeing if you were comfortable." I don't buy it, and I continue to stare at him with a raised eyebrow.

"At Coates? Why are you really here?"

"As I said, not many new people." he pauses. "What are you here for?"

I decide to tell him. "I nearly blew up the country and made my mom lose her job."

He laughs lightly, thinking I'm joking. "No, really."

"I wasn't joking." he looks at me curiously.

"How?"

"My mom had nowhere to put me so she brought me with her to a military base. Bad idea, seeing as I hacked into a computer there and almost blew us up. She doesn't work for the CIA anymore."

He smiles. "Why did you hack in?"

"I was so bored, because really, rocket launchers aren't all they're cracked up to be." he raises an eyebrow. "Hacking's wonderful."

"Aren't there guards?"

"There are more now."

He laughs. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

He smirks, and then nods. "I'm Caine." he sticks out his hand.

"Ashlyn." I shake it.

He notices my eyes. "Are those contacts?"

"No. I have purple eyes." I sweep my long, wavy black hair over my shoulder, annoyed. "Anything else?"

"I guess not. I'll see you in class."

"Yeah." he gives me one last look, one that penetrates me, reads me, and leaves.

* * *

Drake looks at Caine. They're sitting at a lunch table with Diana. "So what's up with the new girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's she in for?"

"I think that's better for her to say."

"That bad?" he smirks.

"Yeah."

"So do you think..." Diana trails off. They all know what she means.

"Hard to tell. You could check, though."

"So she's starting class today?"

"Yeah, after lunch."

"This should be interesting."

* * *

I walk into math class. From the vacant looks, I can tell; I'm surrounded by idiots. I should be in calculus.

I see Caine is sitting with a girl with dark hair and eyes and a boy with a sadistic smile who winks at me. Caine waves, but I sit alone, like I always do. It's better that way.

Throughout class, the teacher repeatedly tries (and fails) to pick on me by calling on only me. It quickly becomes known that I'm smarter than everyone else. His questions become more complex, until finally they reach my level. The others are staring at me, astonished. I smirk and roll my eyes. I'm such a show off sometimes.

* * *

Caine listens outside of the door as the math teacher talks to her after class.

"Ms. Ashlyn, I need you to know that you cannot show off in class."

"I was answering your questions," she says with false innocence.

"You could have told me you didn't know."

"But that would be lying, and lying is bad." she replies sarcastically. I can feel them glaring at each other.

"Watch yourself."

"Why don't you just move me up? It would be a lot less effort."

She walks out, satisfied, and doesn't notice him.

He walks after her.

* * *

I hear someone calling my name. I turn to see Caine walk to me.

"What?"

"Why didn't you sit with us?"

"I'm not a people person." he raises an eyebrow.

"Well, sit with us next class." It's not an offer, but a command. "What do you have next?"

"English."

"Me too." He grabs my arm and all but drags me across the hall. I reluctantly sit down, eyeing the empty area of the classroom. It feels weird, being with someone. I haven't done this in a while. A girl walks over. She's sees me immediately.

"Hey. I'm Diana."

"Ashlyn." she doesn't ask about the eyes, thankfully. We shake hands. What is it with people here and shaking hands? Maybe that's the no-contact thing for me, but maybe not. I don't usually hang around other people. Caine looks at her expectantly, and she nods. I try to ignore them, but they are staring at me. I glance at them, and they don't look away. I raise my eyebrows but say nothing. After class, I walk out, only to find them tagging next to me. Does nothing happen here? Am I that exciting? I didn't think so. I finally seek refuge in my room, and lose myself in the computer.

* * *

As soon as she goes into her room to avoid them, Caine turns to Diana. She bites her lip. "So she is?"

"Yeah, she is."

"How powerful?" they're in an abandoned hallway. She bites her lip, looks down, and starts to move away. He makes a gesture, and she is forced to freeze. "How powerful Diana!"

"She's a four." she whispers. He lets her go and stumbles back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this took so long! I had it all written out when I realized how it wouldn't really work with the story so I had to rewrite it! Also, I would have updated sooner, but I've been at my grandparent's house all week! And then this Friday I was at a Paul McCartney concert! **

**But you don't want to hear all this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GONE or anything in it! I only own Ashlyn.**

* * *

Ashlyn's POV

I close the laptop, tired to the point of collapse. I don't know why I'm so tired. It's not like what I was doing was exhausting whatsoever. I groan and fall back on the bed.

A knock sounds on my door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I hear a chuckle but footsteps shuffle away

"Ugh!" I groan. I have a headache and it's all because of Caine. He's just so…

How do you describe Caine? Not stupid, I wouldn't make that mistake. Cunning for sure. More than that, though. There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. Maybe it was the cold, calculating look about him. There's something else, like a darkness and evil stirring underneath the smiles and charm. But… he really is… kind of…

I don't let myself finish the thought.

How can he be messing with my head? I just met him! He's annoying and arrogant. He cares for no one but himself. I need to stop thinking about him! But I can't. I hate him. A surge of anger runs through me like poison.

I feel a sharp pain in my head and my hand seems to rise of it's own accord. I don't know what's happening. It hurts. My hand is searing with a fire that I can't see. Then I can. My hand is on fire! I let out a terrified scream and squeeze my eyes shut, willing it to go away, for the pain to end. I'm gasping for breath.

I open my eyes slowly, hoping that it wasn't real. The fire is gone. I sigh in relief.

"What was that?" I say to myself. "Was I hallucinating? I must have been."

"But the fire seemed so real." I argued back.

"But what was it, then? I'm not a superhero or anything like that. I'm just me."

"But look! There's still smoke in the air."

"Shut up!"

"No! Listen to logic!"

"I am! There's no such thing as super powers!"

"What if there are?"

"I don't care. It's nothing. Right? It can't be real. It was a hallucination. It has to be."

My eyes close, and I drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Caine paces his room, Drake sitting on a chair and Diana lounging on his bed. Caine is tense, Drake is annoyed, and Diana is bored.

"A four bar? Are you sure? Diana, are you absolutely positive?"

"No, Caine. My answer has changed after the first forty or so times you asked." She replies sarcastically.

"What if she got it wrong?" Drake asks, savoring the idea.

"She never gets it wrong. You know that."

"Hi. I'm still here, you know."

"I wish you weren't." Drake mutters.

Caine's too worried to notice.

"There's only one thing we can do."

"You mean, _'you'_ can do. We have no part in this."

"Yes you do. Anyway, the only thing left to do is to make a truce."

"What makes you think she'll truce with you?"

"Because I'm me." He says, giving his most charming smile and a wink.

A smile spreads across her face. _You bad, bad boy._ She thinks. Ashlyn won't know what hit her.

* * *

The next day in math, halfway through class, someone, the secretary, comes in. "Can Ashlyn Brookes come with me, please?" I stand up and walk out with her. She takes me to the front office.

"Yes?"

"You've been moved up to calculus." I grin. Finally something worth my time.

"Yes."

"I just need to know if you're ready for the responsibility."

"Oh, I am." She gives me "the look" and let's me go. As soon as I pass the math classroom, to find them all staring at me, I laugh and mouth 'calculus' then move on.

I walk into the new math room. This is going to be fun. I grin at the startled 11th and 12th graders and sit down. Since when did I get so outgoing?

"Who are you?" The teacher asks.

"I'm Ashlyn Brookes, and I'm the girl moving up from geometry."

"Right. Miss Brookes." All of the students glare at me. I smirk and take the test he gives me. Fifty pages. Fifteen minutes later, I hand it back to him.

"Done."

"Already?"

"Yup." I walk back to my seat.

After class, I'm walking down the steps to English when a shove comes from behind.

"You think you're so smart, huh?"

"Yeah, I do." Admittedly, that was the wrong answer. I curse myself inwardly. How had I been so stupid? I'm defenseless. I can't do anything. I've never been particularly strong. I bite my lip, worried about the consequences.

"Yeah? Well I've got news for you. Smart doesn't mean you can get by." The rain outside is getting louder.

"Yeah!" Another chimes in. "In fact, it might lead to an accident." They laugh stupidly. I'm in trouble now. A flash of lightning lights up the hall.

"A pretty bad accident." They move forward. I want to run but they have me surrounded.

I open my mouth to take a deep breath when the attack begins.

I dodge the first few punches, using my size as an advantage. One catches me in the stomach. The breath leaves me in a whoosh. I fall back, only to be pushed forward. I will not give them the pleasure of hearing me scream. I try to throw a punch, but it goes wild. They hit me on the side of the head. I would scream if I could, now, but I can't. I don't have enough strength. Black is clouding my vision. Finally I feel them being pushed back by what seems to be an invisible force. I stumble and fall, crashing down the stairs. I lie in a crumpled heap, shame clear on my face. Caine crouches over me, helping me up.

"You okay?" I nod.

"What are you doing here?" Thunder rumbles outside.

"I saw the fight and I came to help."

"Oh." So, not following me, then. Sure.

"When did the storm start?"

"I don't know."

He smiles, not at me, to himself, and begins to lead me to the nurse's office. Why is he smiling?

"Caine?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do to them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you do something?"

"No. I got a teacher. They didn't want to clean under the bleachers, so they ran."

I shoot him a puzzled look. I _know_ that didn't happen. So what did?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! I've been in England all week so…**

**Hm. I have nothing else to say. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the GONE series I only own Ashlyn.**

* * *

Great. Just great. Third day at Coates and I've already been attacked, had my hand catch on fire, and realize something funny's going on. It doesn't take an idiot to notice that there's something different about Caine Soren.

I consider my options. On one hand, I could just continue on ignoring him. Life would be semi-normal. On the other, I could hang around him and find out what's happening.

'Or maybe you could just get yourself expelled.' I consider it briefly. It shouldn't be too hard. Maybe… No. I'm not one to run away.

I guess… I guess that I should go with the second option. I should confront him. That's what I'll do. I get up and reach for the doorknob, then run my hand through my hair instead.

"Come on! Open the door." I'm not a chicken. Open the door, I command myself. Nope. I fall back onto the bed. I should really go. Maybe I shouldn't confront him. Maybe I should just ignore him. But I'm no coward! Not too much! Maybe I should just hang out with him and he'll tell me on his own. No pushing required. No, that wouldn't be like him. He's manipulative. Maybe I could hang out with him and trick him into telling me. Maybe-

I shake my head, confused. Why is it that all of my scenarios involve hanging out with him? A shiver shoots down my back. Why did that just happen? It's probably because I don't trust him. I trust that Drake even less. What about Diana? She seemed just as cold and calculating as Caine, maybe colder. Isn't there somebody here who can tell me something without having to get close to Caine?

* * *

Caine smirks. "Diana, I'm telling you, she'll be on our side. She's smart. She'll notice that something's wrong."

"I know that she'll notice, but what makes you think that she'll trust us?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Admit it, Fearless Leader," She says mockingly, "You'll need to convince her."

"I might." He responded. He stares at her thoughtfully.

"Oh no. I know that look. That's your scheming look. Caine, whatever you're going to do, stop it. Stop it now."

"No."

* * *

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I wake up to knocking on my door. "Go away." I call into my pillow. I hear a chuckle, and the door pushes open. Caine walks in. "Get out. I'm sleeping."

"No you aren't. You're talking." He responds. I groan and sit up.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want you to come out of your room. I want to talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk to you?"

"You will. Meet me outside in five minutes."

"Whatever." I stand as he leaves.

"What are you up to?" I mutter to myself. There's no harm in going, I suppose. I might as well.

* * *

Caine looks up at the sound of footsteps. He smirks smugly at Diana. Ashlyn emerges from the trees.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Just to make a small proposition." She cocks her head to the side, analyzing him.

"What kind of a proposition?"

"Hang out with us for three days." He replies easily.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he'll stop bugging you." Diana says.

"Yes. I'll leave you alone if you decide that you don't trust us."

She raises her chin, looking at the two of them. Diana narrows her eyes, analyzing her next move.

"Fine." Ashlyn says, "But just so you know, I will _never_ trust you." She turns and walks away.

* * *

Okay, they are _really_ getting on my nerves. I could scream. Or much, much better, I could strangle him. That sounds good. No, it couldn't be that obvious. Hm. Maybe…

I spend the next hour and a half thinking about ways to kill Caine. And after all of the movies and TV shows I watch, not to mention the books I read, I've got plenty of ideas. Then come the doubts. I want to go back on my word. No hanging out. But what choice do I have? I want him to leave me alone. Ooh! I could tell a teacher that he's up to something. I smirk. That teacher wouldn't survive the encounter. I'm really thinking that expulsion in my best option right now. It's not like I want to be here anyway.

Well, I know that I don't run away, but this is just getting out of hand. He's getting on my nerves. I head into the bathroom and splash water on my face to clear my thoughts. I don't bother turning it off. Why not waste water? I pull out a banana and begin peeling. "I'm eating this now. It's not lunchtime. I don't even care!"

Aren't I so rebellious? I chuckle slightly. Oh, yeah. Expelled in no time.

I burst out laughing. No, I need other methods. I could just run away. The thought is appealing. I mean, I wouldn't be missed. A gust of wind unlatches my window and pushes it open. "Creepy much?" The water's starting to get on my nerves. Just before I turn it off, it shoots up and splashes me in the face. Spluttering, I turn the tap off.

"What the hell?" I cough. I need to get out of this school.

I glance at the window. I don't like running. I don't… I can't…

I have to. I look through the window. First things first. Figure out what is going on with me. All of these things keep happening. Experimentally, I raise my hands to the ground several stories below me. The ground… cracks. It cracks. It has a gaping hole in it. Oops.

Wait, oops? I didn't do that, right? I couldn't have…

No. It's impossible. Isn't it?

The next day, I find myself sitting in the lounge. I don't even know what I'm doing. I hear footsteps but don't look up.

Somebody sits beside me. "What are you thinking about?" Caine. Oh, right! Our agreement.

I glance at him. "Ways to get expelled."

He raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

It's my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Hm. Let's think. One: This is the worst school I've ever been to. Two: I've got people _following me around_." I glare at him. "Three: Weird things are happening."

"I noticed. What's happened to you?"

I look at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." He replies smoothly.

"Uh-huh. Well, if you must know, then here it is. Just yesterday, I was thinking about leaving. Then the window was unlatched. I was creeped out, so I went to turn off the tap water, and it splashed me in the face. All I did was reach to turn it off." I don't tell him about the ground.

He smirks smugly. "Really?"

"What are you smirking at?"

"What? Oh. Nothing."

I roll my eyes. This is why I want to be expelled.

"So did you get anywhere with getting expelled?"

"Not yet. All I've managed to do is eat a banana."

He chuckles. He waves at somebody across the room. A boy, Drake, I think, walks over.

"Hey." He says to Caine casually. He sprawls out on a chair and looks at me. "Oh. New girl. Ashlyn, wasn't it?"

I nod.

"Hey, Ash."

"Don't call me that."

He smirks. "Not a chance." Caine glances at him. "So, what were you talking about?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to get expelled."

He perks up. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's not exactly interesting here."

"Yeah. If you want to get expelled, I'm the person to go to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What is your advice, oh Wise One?" I ask sarcastically.

He smirks. "Well, for one, threatening teachers. It really freaks them out. It won't get you expelled though. That's nearly impossible."

"How so?"

"This is a school for bad kids. Nobody can get expelled. The next best thing is torture your teachers instead."

I smirk. "I bet I could get expelled."

"How?"

"Well, I could probably hack on to the site and put it on my file or something."

"No, that would be too obvious. It would have to be something else."

"Huh. Well, if I had a set of school rules, I could break them all in order."

His eyes light up and he leans forward. "That sounds fun."

"I bet it is." I reply. We're both grinning at the prospect.

"Think of the teachers' faces!" I laugh.

Caine clears his throat, amused. We look up at him. "What?" Drake asks.

"Class."

"So?"

"I've got to go." I say. "It's chemistry."

"Whatever." Drake says, smirking. I narrow my eyes. He chuckles, and I turn and leave.

This is going to be a disaster.

* * *

**Sooooo… Thoughts? Please leave comments, they make me write faster. Criticism is welcome!  
And the FAYZ will be happening soon, I promise. In a few chapters or less.**

**And 1000 amazing points to whoever got the Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference.**


End file.
